The present disclosure relates to fluid filters, and in particular to filters for transmission fluid. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fluid filter assemblies including magnetic and non-magnetic filters.
Transmissions include gears made of ferrous materials and particles of such materials break away from transmission gears and are carried in transmission fluid. Left unfiltered, such particles can become trapped in or otherwise clog transmission fluid passageways and disrupt fluid flow through the transmission.
According to the present disclosure, a transmission fluid filter assembly comprises a filter media, a discharge conduit coupled to the filter media, a magnetic particle trap associated with the filter media, and a connector arranged to lie under the filter media and the magnetic particle trap. The magnetic particle trap is magnetized to attract and retain particles of ferrous material carried in transmission fluid. The connector is adapted to be coupled to a filter mount provided at an opening in a transmission pan to support the filter media, discharge conduit, and magnetic particle trap in an interior region of a transmission pan containing transmission fluid to be filtered.
In illustrative embodiments, a monolithic member made of a plastics material containing a magnetic material is formed in a mold to include both the magnetic particle trap and the underlying connector. In one illustrative embodiment, the magnetic particle trap includes a plate arranged to lie under and support a filter media comprising a sleeve made of filter material and a trap section located between the plate and the connector and formed to include a series of ferrous particle-receiving notches arranged to lie around a perimeter edge of the plate. In another illustrative embodiment, the magnetic particle trap comprises a perforated cage formed to include an interior region receiving the filter media therein.
In operation, a pump coupled to the discharge conduit is used to draw transmission fluid conducted from a transmission into a transmission pan through the filter media and then transport filtered transmission fluid through the discharge conduit back to the transmission. Many particles of ferrous material carried in the transmission fluid will be attracted to and retained in the magnetic particle trap to minimize recirculation of those particles through the discharge conduit to the transmission.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present disclosure as presently perceived.